Unfolded Wings
by ToffyChu
Summary: She smiled when she saw him. He was safe. She closed her eyes, taking in the sun. She opened her eyes, excited to see her lover. But she didn’t. She was back in her cabin. Her lips trembled as she felt the hot tears race down her cheeks. She did it again. Why... [AU]


A/N Hey guys. So, this is my first story since my recent reset. This is a HOO AU, taking place after the fifth book. Leo has rescued Calypso, and is back at camp with her. Any events that happen in TOA will NOT be put in this story (expect Solangelo, cuz Solengelo is life). Sorry, but I haven't read the entire series yet. Anyways, please enjoy!!

 **General POV**

A cool, summer breeze blew through the city, as all of the citizens bustled about, getting ready for summer. The loud sounds of Manhattan echoed through each neighborhood, as cars drove down the freeway, heading for vacation. For the people of Manhattan, summer meant no work, no school, and Disneyland.

For Greek demigods everywhere, however, summer meant one thing: _Camp Half Blood._ The safe haven for Greek demigods, where they trained and had fun.

On the other side of the country, Camp Jupiter was also celebrating summer. This summer was important, for it marked one year since the defeat of Gaea. The seven demigods of the prophecy could _finally_ relax.

A sigh escaped the lips of a certain Percy Jackson, who sat in the sand. He smiled as he looked out at the glittering ocean, calm and gentle.

He turned as he heard footsteps behind him, and he jumped up when he saw who was approaching.

"Annabeth!" He exclaimed. His girlfriend smiled in response, and kissed him.

"I missed you, Seaweed Brain."

They stood, watching as the sun set over the glittering ocean. It was beautiful.

 **Fast forward to the campfire**

Laughter rang out as the Apollo campers finished their song. Clapping could be heard for miles, and there were smiling faces everywhere.

"ENCORE!" A scrawny boy yelled, as the beautiful girl next to him laughed.

"Leo, that was the last song!" She said between laughs. The boy, Leo, looked at her with sad eyes. The girl laughed again, and grabbed his hand. "C'mon! The others are waiting!"

She lead him to the beach, where their friends waited. The first two there were Percy and Annabeth. They waved at the couple as they sat with them.

"Hey! Sorry we're late! Leo insisted that we stayed for all of the songs." Annabeth laughed at the girl's excuse.

"It's fine. As you can see, the others are late too."

"Sorry we're late!" Two boys ran towards the group, hand in hand. "Nico had to grab his jacket." The tan, blonde boy said, looking at the other boy, Nico, in a _I-dare-you-to-make-an-excuse_ type of way.

"Yeah, well, _Will_ insisted that I get warmed up!" Nico smirked at Will, winning the argument.

"It's fine! Calypso and I were a little late too." Leo told them. Calypso nodded, then motioned for the boys to sit down.

Just when the two sat, two more couples showed up, breathing heavily.

"Sorry...we're...late..." Another blonde boy gasped.

"Yeah...Hazel, Frank, Jason, and I got caught up in one of the Stolls' pranks." One of the girls, Piper, explained.

The two Romans nodded. They had been allowed to visit, since it was an important day.

"It's fine! Come sit!" Will said, scooting over. The two couples sat, and they all talked about the events that happened just a year ago.

"It's hard to believe-" Leo started, but was cut off when the centaur director, Chiron, galloped towards them.

"I am terribly sorry to interrupt, but we have an issue." He explained.

"What sort of issue?" Annabeth asked, standing up.

"A new demigod limped her way into camp, and she needs medical help." Chiron looked at Will, and Will nodded.

"Well, we better go see this demigod." He said grimly.

 **Fast Forward to the infirmary**

The ten demigods sat in the infirmary, watching the new demigod sleep. The new demigod was a girl, and she had long, dark black hair that fell down her shoulders. Her skin was tannish, and her face looked like she was reserved.

Nico studied her face, knowing that he had seen that face before. Yet, he had never met her. So, why did she look so familiar? He pushed the thought away as she groaned, and her eyelids started to flutter.

"Mmnn...is this...Camp Half Blood?" The girl opened her eyes, and she sat up. Nico frowned, wondering how she knew it was Camp Half Blood.

"How did you know?" Leo spoke his thoughts, and she turned to them. Nico took a sharp breath as he saw her eyes. She _definitely_ looked familiar.

Her eyes were a dark pink, nearly red. She seemed to have red and light pink specs swimming in them, and they sparkled like the sunset.

She eyed each one of them, and Nico recognized something in her eyes. He realized that her eyes had a deep sadness in them, like someone she loved had left her. He realized again that he had that same look after Bianca's death.

"What happened? Why am I in... _here_?" She asked, and Nico snapped back to reality.

"Well, you limped into camp and passed out, so Chiron carried you here." Percy explained.

"Huh...and I bet Chiron is _the_ Chiron, like the centaur who trained heroes?" She guessed.

The ten demigods stared in surprise. Piper was the first to talk.

"You know your Greek Myths, huh?"

The girl shrugged and looked at the wall. They sat in an awkward silence, until Will decided to break it.

"Hey, what's your name?"

The girl looked at him, and looked down as she answered.

"Aris Magnolia..."

"Wonderful! I'm Jason, this is Piper, Leo, Calypso, Percy, Annabeth, Will, Nico, Frank, and Hazel!" Jason responded, pointing at the others as he introduced them.

"Well, Aris, wanna get a tour?" Hazel asked.

"Sure. One question though: What is Camp Half Blood?" Aris asked.

The others looked at each other. How did she not know? Didn't she just say that she knew about Greek Mythology?

"Well, Camp Half Blood is a safe haven for demigods, and...you are one!" Percy explained.

"Wait...I'm a what now?"

"A demigod. One of your parents is one of the Greek Gods of Olympus!" Will said. She blinked once, then shook her head.

"Why didn't my mom tell me?" She asked.

"Well, she either didn't know, or didn't want to tell you. My mom knew that my dad was a god, but she never told me." Percy told her.

"Oh...that might be why she..." Aris trailed off, not wanting to finish.

"Why she...?" Calypso prompted.

"N-Nothing..." Aris got up, and started walking to the exit. The other demigods followed her. Leo gave her a quick tour, and as they walked towards the arena, the met up with Chiron.

"Ah. I see our new camper is awake. What is your name?" Chiron asked Aris.

"It's Aris Magnolia. Are you _the_ Chiron? The one that trained Perseus?" She asked him.

"Why yes. Have you toured the camp yet?" He responded, then questioned.

"Well yeah, but-" She faltered as she noticed everyone around her staring at her. "What?" She noticed they were staring above her. She looked up, and saw a pink bow, with a heart-shaped arrow.

Chiron bowed as the others did as well. "All hail Aris Magnolia, daughter of Eros."

"Wait wait wait...daughter of **Eros**? As in, _Cupid?!_ " Aris seemed taken aback at the news.

Nico felt his through constrict. It was no wonder she looked familiar.

"Well...yeah?" Leo tried. Aris only responded with a time-out sign.

"So, you mean to tell me, that my dad...my **dad**...is a baby angel with wings?" There was a rustle through the camp, and a slightly annoyed voice responded.

"The mortals certainly have a messed up viewpoint, don't they?" Everyone turned to see a black-haired guy with rusty-colored wings.

"Eros...?" He nodded at Aris' question.

"Lovely to see you, my daughter. Now, I need to talk to Chiron, please."

That's all for this chapter! Thank you guys for getting this far! At the moment, I am working on 2 ideas for stories, so expect some new stuff soon! Shoutout to GoldenRy for proofreading this! Also, I'm sorry. This was supposed to come out earlier, but school is being hectic, so I haven't had the time. Also, glitched out on me, so I couldn't get this out sooner. Well, I hope y'all enjoy! I'll see y'all later! Until then, remember to stay sweet~

ToffyChu


End file.
